¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti?
by Kenniana
Summary: Siempre me catalogué como un hombre "libre", "un hombre de Nadie", pero te conocí. Debí saber que siempre te pertenecí... y ahora que no estas, en este día me pregunto: ¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti? - Two Shot - cap. 2 Contado por Hinata... "Odio amarte"
1. Naruto  ƸӜƷ

**~ Adv. One Shot tipo rol y Lemon**

**One Shot **—** ¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti?**

Naufrago en el mar del olvido, acariciando dulcemente tu recuerdo. Es tan deliciosamente amargo la imagen de tu ser que traspasa mis sentidos… tanto que llega a enloquecerme. He olvidado todo pero a la vez eso mismo me carcome por dentro. El saber que te fallé más de una vez me hace sentir estúpido e incomprensible, y aunque es difícil comprender, me atormenta en el alma darme cuenta que pasaré este cumpleaños sin ti y que los venideros morirán en mi soledad... ¿Qué me has hecho Hinata? ¿Porqué no puedo olvidarte?, ¿Porqué a pesar de todo y comprendiendo que ahora estás con otro, me es difícil aceptar mi pérdida?.

Odio imaginarte en brazos de aquel tipo, duele pensarte al lado de él…

La lluvia ha empezado ya, pues hoy anunciaron una tormenta torrencial. Pareciera que el cielo supiera mi pesar e inútilmente tratase de consolarme con las notas musicales de sus gotas al caer sobre el pavimento ya mojado… pero sigo aquí aferrándome frustradamente a ti, a tus recuerdos. Las gotas frías de lluvia golpean cada vez mi ventana, haciendo ecos en mi soledad dándome cuenta así, de qué tan necesitado estoy de ti…

¿Sabes?, no dejo de pensar en la última vez que nos vimos; aquella vez en que llegaste a mi cuando yo más intentaba olvidarte, pero el vuelco que le diste a mi corazón cuando te vió en el marco de la puerta, me anunció que nunca lo haría, que jamás lo intentara pues ciegamente yo ya te había elegido a ti para amarte, para nunca olvidarte, para llevarte tatuada por el resto de mi vida en mí...

Debo admitir que fue un golpe duro a mi orgullo y a mi ego, pues yo mismo me había clasificado ser un hombre libre, ser un hombre de nadie; pero ahí estaba, muriéndome por olvidarte.

Desde el momento en que te dejé entrar a mi vida, debí saber que siempre te pertenecí. Pero no quise notarlo.

— Vengo por mis cosas — dijiste secamente, impresionándome con la frialdad con la que habías hablado. Aquella sonrisa tierna que te caracterizaba al hablarme, no estaba dibujada en esos momentos. Me percaté que con el paso del tiempo tu dolor se convirtió en eso, dejándome a una Hinata que desconocía.

— Pasa — contesté muy aturdido, otorgándote espacio para que te adentraras a lo que alguna vez fue tu hogar.

Dolorosamente te ví entrar a nuestra habitación, sacar algunas cosas del cajón que con mucho esfuerzo me pediste y que con mucha indignación accedí; aún no me había percatado hasta ese momento, pero traías contigo una pequeña maleta, a la cual llenabas con tus cosas. Veía con detalle como poco a poco te estabas yendo de mi vida, y eso me aterró. Cerraste sin ningún apuro tu maleta, haciéndome sentir como el "zip" del cierre declaraba nuestro fin.

Me regalaste una mirada, supuse que en ese momento que te estabas despidiendo de mi.

Me atemorizó imaginarme un futuro sin ti.

Pasaste a mi lado y solo pude oler la fragancia dulce que traías contigo, la cual desequilibraba delicadamente mis sentidos. Por unos segundos me mantuve quieto, aspirando tu aroma, pero antes de que llegaras a la puerta y te percataras de lo que había hecho, fui tras de ti.

— ¿Naruto, que es esto? — me reclamaste al percatarte de que la perilla no giraba.

— ¿Qué es que? — repliqué con demencia, pues no quería que te enteraras de que en un arranque de desesperación, yo nos había encerrado con llave.

— ¡No te hagas, abre por favor! — exigiste sin perder tu toque de elegancia, pero me percaté del gran cambio que poseías. Ya no eras aquella chica tímida y rara a la cual conocía, todo en ti había cambiado; tu voz, tu forma de expresarte… toda tú. Aún así no me importó retenerte, te quería a mi lado.

— No entiendo de que hablas — dije acercándome hacia la puerta para "solucionar" el problema que había.

Sin embargo, tu reacción fue nula y sin darte tiempo de que te alejaras, te tomé de donde pude y te planté un beso, algo fiero debo reconocer, pero tan rápido como mis labios reclamaban a los tuyos, me alejaste bruscamente.

— ¡Que te pasa! — exclamaste.

Pero más que enojada, te noté con miedo y eso me llenó de orgullo. Tus ojos perlas empezaron a temblar y tus facciones hablaron más de ti. No habías cambiado tanto como me lo hiciste creer.

Sin decirte alguna palabra, te tomé por la cintura y nuevamente te volvió a besar. Forcejeaste conmigo, pero mi insistencia fue mayor…

Recordando estos sucesos ahora, pido disculpas; por como te traté y por como te apegué con cierta brusquedad contra la pared mientras mi lengua forcejaba con tus labios para que lo dejaras accesar a tu dulce algodón.

Fue cuando mis manos empezaron a masajear tus pechos, en que tu te dejaste vencer. Me dejaste acceder a tu boca y te aferraste a mi. Se que estabas tan excitada como yo, pero lo mío era diferente. Yo no solo te necesitaba en ese momento, te necesitaba para siempre, para toda la vida.

Rodeaste mi cintura con tus piernas mientras nuestras bocas se comían y nuestras manos forcejeaban por quitarnos lo que nos estorbaba. Supuse que me amabas, no podías negarlo en ese momento; si me hubieras dicho que me detuviese en ese instante, te hubiera llamado embustera, más no lo hiciste.

Solo gemiste y te retorciste entre mis brazos cuando mi boca fue a parar en uno de tus pechos, mi mente pervertida fue mi guía; los chupé, los succioné, los mordisqueé… hice con ellos lo que quise.

Mi erección ya no podía más y tu me torturabas moviendo tu entrada por encima de mi pantalón , tal cual como lo hacías en aquella época… enredaste tus manos en mis cabellos y yo te tomé por los glúteos, emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno… o al menos eso quise creer.

Te deposité sobre la cama y me dí cuenta de lo jadeante que te encontrabas, ese brillo en tu mirada que me decía "ven" mientras mi fascinada excitación aceptaba su invitación… Todo fue único e irremplazable.

Tu aroma en mi almohada aún no se ha ido, las sabanas que presenciaron lo que hubo ahí, aún se aferran a tu esencia y yo… sigo aquí.

Te besé con desesperación, se que lo hice. Tu lengua se encontraba en mi boca y sin vacilaciones te penetré, ya estabas mojada, jadeaste para mi y yo gemí tu nombre. Te envestí más de una vez… tantas diría yo, satisfaciéndonos con tal acción.

Dulcemente te aferraste a mi espalda. Dijiste mi nombre una y otra vez, fascinando mi ego. Estaba tan gustoso… tan lleno de alegría al saber que entendías que estabas conmigo y no con él. Gemí un "_Te amo"_ seguido de tu nombre y tu cuerpo se tensó.

Estabas llegando a tu límite.

Tus gemidos se fueron incrementando al compás de mis movimientos y yo sentí mi clímax aproximarse; pediste que llegara contigo… amor, si supieras que yo ya no podía con aquel palpitar.

Te tomé entre mis brazos y poco a poco fuimos cediendo a la satisfacción.

Me derramé dentro de ti y tu temblaste entre mis brazos, nuestras esencias se combinaron, te besé una vez más y caí rendido a tu lado.

— No te vallas — susurré débilmente con mi voz enronquecida. Tu solo te acurrucaste en mi pecho.

Creí que estaríamos así por siempre y tranquilamente me quedé dormido…

¡Valla tortura la que me llevé al despertar!, tu ya te habías ido y yo nuevamente me quedé solo. Medité por unos minutos mi situación y me juré que esta vez te recuperaría. Estaba seguro.

Pensé que me corresponderías, y como pude me vestí y salí directo hacia donde vivías.

El timbre de la puerta sonó al compás del botón que apretaba.

Y te ví.

Tu saliste a recibirme y mis ojos se llenaron de alegría.

— Hinata.

— ¡¿Quién es? — dijo aquel tipo orgulloso y déspota con el cual vivías, interrumpiendo mi hablar. Tu me miraste asustada y pude notar que me susurraste un _"lo siento"_ y cerraste automáticamente la puerta en mi cara.

— Nadie, era equivocado — te escuché responder, pues yo aún seguía parado como idiota en la puerta…

Sin rumbo fijo caminé, tu ya habías elegido. No era conmigo, era con él con quien decidiste estar, con quien decidiste tu felicidad… y no te culpo. Se que fui un tonto, un insensible cuando vivías conmigo. Pero te amo y me duele admitirlo, pues ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de cuan falta me haces.

Se que estoy pagando por mis errores y que me lo merezco, pero…

Inexplicablemente lo odio, a pesar de que fue mi culpa… no puedo evitarlo, lo odio.

He aquí mirando tu foto, he aquí recordando lo que un día fue… he aquí hablando con la nada, teniendo de base tu recuerdo.

No se que hacer, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, siento que me asfixio conmigo mismo y con mi dolor…

Hace más de tres horas que empezó a llover, hace más tres horas que le sumo a mi vida tu recuerdo… hace tres horas que cumplí años… Pero me cuestiono, ¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti?, es otro día normal… otro día sombrío… otro día más.

Pero si la vida fuera tan buena y quisiera obsequiarme un regalo… pediría olvidarte, pues tu ya elegiste amarlo y yo elegí amarte, pero vivir otras horas más en la agonía, yo ya no aguantaría…

…

_Bueno… hay cumpleaños felices, otros tantos tristes… ya quería plasmar este One y que mejor este día (?)_

_Antes que nada, espero que les haya gustado, y espero no haber sido tan cruel… __**PERO!, si ustedes quieren un final diferente a este, nada más tienen que decirme y dejarme lindos reviews pidiendo conti **__para volverlo Two Shot xD (no soy tan cruel xD). Ya saben, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, si hay faltas de ortografía, son gratis ^w^, entonces…_

**¿Review para la conti? ****O ¿Review para comentar?**


	2. Hinata  ƸӜƷ

**~ Adv. One Shot tipo rol y Lemon**

**One Shot **—** ¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti?. Parte II**

La luz del día empieza a filtrarse por mi ventana, dándome de lleno sobre la cara… hace unas horas que amaneció, pero aun no he querido levantarme de la cama. La persona que vive conmigo y la cual me entregó todo su amor cuando yo más lo necesitaba se empieza a levantar y me besa la frente como todas las mañanas, esta vez no quiero despertar así… ¿Cuánto llevo así?, no lo se, quizás desde mi último encuentro contigo. No quería aceptarlo, pero es así.

Desde esa última vez que te vi y que te entregué todo de mí, no he vuelto a ser la misma con él… ¿Qué me pasa?, Quizás sea por que no he podido olvidarte… ¡Qué estupidez estoy diciendo!, jamás he podido olvidarte y me duele pensar que así serán todos los días de mi vida. Jamás podré ser feliz con otro hombre, ni con mi esposo… tu te quedaste con todo de mi, pero yo elegí ese día y esa era la decisión correcta… ¿No?, permanecer al lado de quien me amara de verdad...

Entonces… se supone que no volvería a sufrir por ti, pero ahora lo hago. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?, quisiera saberlo por que ni yo se la respuesta.

— ¡Despierta dormilona! — Abro mis ojos con pesadez pues a pesar de estar despierta hace horas, simulo estar dormida — ¡Buenos días!. Espero que hallas amanecido bien, ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños... ¿Recuerdas? — Ante su comentario, solo sonrío…

Lo olvidaba y si él no me lo hubiera recordado, jamás me hubiera percatado de que hoy es el día en que nací, por que… ¿Qué es un cumpleaños sin ti?, no es nada… es otro día más que muero en la agonía de este infierno que me carcome por dentro.

— Amor. — Él me llama nuevamente — Aunque me dijiste que no, no pude contenerme las ganas de organizarte una fiesta.

— Pero…

— Ya se que no quieres — Me interrumpe. — ¡Pero vamos!, es un día especial y hay que festejarlo. Además ya invité a todos tus amigos — Típico de él, siempre preocupándose por mí y de las cosas que no tienen el menor sentido para mi… pero si fueras tú… quizás, solo quizás con robarte un "Feliz cumpleaños" ya me bastara para ser feliz este día y por el resto del año. Pero no es así… tu… — ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué lloras amor? — Solo trato de negar con la cabeza pues mi voz no sale — Ya. Si quieres cancelo todo.

— N-No… a-así esta bien. — Odio sentirme así por ti. Odio recordarte. ¡Odio amarte!

— Bien amor, pero no llores — Él me abraza fuertemente y yo me aferro a él… pero…

¡Solo te quiero a ti! ¡Solo quiero sentir tu calor!

Lloro como nunca antes había llorado… ¡¿Por qué aún me haces daño? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?

.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos las horas. Me puse mi mejor atuendo para la fiesta y me maquillé ligeramente como solía hacerlo. Ví mi imagen reflejada en el espejo y sin querer, mis facciones se notaron tristes y sin ánimos.

Ensayé mi mejor sonrisa para dar, hasta que lo logré. Solo unos detalles en el cabello y por fin terminé de arreglarme.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi y lo alcancé en las escaleras, él me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

— Te vez bellísima. — Me halagó, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

— Gracias.

Los dos bajamos por las escaleras, él me llevaba del brazo y noté que casi todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Saludé a unos cuantos y conversé con otros tantos… todo iba saliendo bien… demasiado bien para mi gusto. En unos instantes me sofoqué y deseé salir corriendo de ahí hasta perderme y encontrarme contigo. Deseé todo… pero a la vez nada; no quería que me hicieras sufrir nuevamente con tu actitud mísera de indiferencia, no quería que me lastimaras otra vez al rechazar mi amor… no quería volver a lo de antes.

Entonces nuevamente me cuestioné, ¿Y si era cierto lo que me decías al amarte aquella vez?… ¿Y si ese "Te amo" fue verdadero?, Me maldije otra vez al haberte cerrado la puerta cuando tu llegaste a mi. Pero esque tenía miedo, no quería perder lo que había construido al estar al lado de él. Y si lo pienso… ¿Ahora de que sirve?, si vivo prendada de ti, de lo que pudo ser y del hubiera.

— ¿Hinata, te sientes bien?

— Si Temari… ¿Me permites? Ahora regreso.

— Claro Hina.

Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia ti. Me ahogaba conmigo misma al deducir que si en verdad me amabas… entonces… ¡Fui una tonta!.

Sin saber hacia donde me dirigía, llegué hasta la cocina y suspiré cansadamente. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, pero yo no le tomé importancia a quien era.

— ¿Hinata?, Temari me dijo que estabas aquí y que no te veías nada bien… ¿Pasa algo?. — Quise gritarle ¡Si, si me pasa algo!. Pero mi conciencia no me dejó. — Hinata… te noto rara desde aquella vez en que fuiste por tus cosas… ya no eres la misma conmigo; si te toco, te apartas; si quiero besarte, me haces aún lado… yo… ya no se como actuar contigo…

— Lo siento, no es mi intención…

— Toma. — Él me acercó una cajita de regalo que traía consigo y la cual, hasta ahora estaba notando.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunté extrañada al recibirlo

— Es mi regalo. Necesito que lo abras.

— ¿Ahora?, pensé que abriría los regalos mañana.

— Quiero que lo abras. Fue un regalo difícil de conseguir y quisiera que hoy lo portaras.

— Pero…

— No digas más y ábrelo, ¿Si?

— Bien. — Poco a poco fui desenvolviendo el regalo, la cajita no pesaba mucho, así que deduje que tal vez serían un par de aretes o una cadenita quizás… jamás aquello que yacía entre mis manos. Lo miré sorprendida y él suspiró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volteó hacia otra parte despreocupado.

— Fue el regalo más difícil que me he encomendado a dar. Espero que no lo desaproveches. — Dentro de la cajita estaba una nota que decía _"Te regalo tu libertad"_ — Se feliz Hinata, se feliz con él…

— ¡Pero…

— ¿Pero qué, Hinata? — Me interrumpió calmadamente. — Tenerte a mi lado, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… pero se que no me amas y yo no podría vivir así. Aquel día en que no quise acompañarte, te estaba poniendo a prueba… solo espero que no te molestes conmigo por haberte dado tu libertad un poco tarde, pero esque me ilusionaba la idea de que algún día quizás pudieras amarme, pero no fue así… cada vez te sumías más en ti misma y yo…

— ¡Perdóname! — interrumpí llorando, ¿Por qué no lo podía amar a él?.

— No amor. No hay nada de qué perdonarte… se que al corazón no se le manda y eso lo tengo muy en claro. — Yo seguía llorando, no sabía que decir. — Hinata, prométeme que serás feliz — No pude responder y su mano cálida quitó mis lágrimas — Ahora vete Hinata. Ve con él. — Yo lo miré sorprendida — Anda ve… disculparé a todos por ti.

Sin saber que hacía, mi cuerpo empezó a moverse, susurré un _"gracias" _y anonadadamente caminé hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual se encontraba precisamente por la sección de la cocina. Iba llorando, traía conmigo aquella cajita… el aire me faltaba, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Dentro de mis pensamientos solo se hallaba tu nombre…

— ¿Naruto? — Tu silueta viendo hacia la casa me sorprendió. Rápidamente volteaste hacia mí y me dirigiste una triste sonrisa.

— Solo… pasaba. — Respondiste y nuevamente te volteaste — Bien, nos vemos — Dijiste empezando a caminar — Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — Te alejabas de mi y mi alma se estremecía dolorosamente… ¿Acaso ya no me querías? ¿Acaso ya no te importaba?

— ¡Naruto! — Grité desesperada, tú solo te detuviste — ¿Acaso tu…

— Si, Hinata — Respondiste sin que yo terminara de hablar — Si… venía a verte pero lo pensé mejor… no quiero que me cierres otra vez la puerta y tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con aquel tipo con el que vives. — ¡Tonto!, apreté los dientes y dejé que el corazón me guiara. — Hinata es mejor que regreses, hace mucho frío y seguramente te han de estar buscando. — Sin proponérmelo corría hacia ti y te abrasé por detrás con todas mis fuerzas — ¿H-Hinata? — Lloré en tu espalda. No quería estar más tiempo alejada de ti — Hinata…

Tu me soltaste y te volteaste para verme, creo que te sorprendí pues tus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y limpiaron mis lágrimas.

— Hin…

Desesperada no dejé que terminaras de pronunciar mi nombre y te besé impacientemente. Fue grata la sorpresa al ser correspondida por ti con la misma intensidad de mis labios, tus manos me tomaron por la cintura para acercarme más a ti y mi mano traviesa se perdió por tu cabellera dorada, haciendo más fiero aquel beso… nos estábamos comiendo con pasión desbordante… no quería que esto acabara.

Todo fue mágico, todo fue único…

Si esto es un sueño, entonces quiero morir para nunca despertar.

.

Perdí la noción del tiempo… solo éramos tu y yo. No existía nadie más, no existía el exterior… solo nuestros cuerpos encontrándose.

Sentí la suavidad de aquel colchón bajo mi cuerpo, mis ojos se entreabrieron un poco encontrándome con la decoración de aquel acuarto que alguna vez nos perteneció pero que ahora solo te pertenecía a ti. Tu cuerpo ardiente oprimió al mío ligeramente, y tu labios besaron mi cuello mientras tus manos no perdían oportunidad de acariciarme completamente… sabías como me gustaba. Eras el único que lo sabía. Mi boca suspiro tu nombre y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo para friccionar sensualmente nuestros cuerpos.

Tu erección oprimió fervientemente mi intimidad haciéndome desear tenerlo dentro, pero aún no nos despojábamos de lo poco que nos quedaba. Tu boca fue a parar a mis pechos, tu mano me masajeó uno me mis senos mientras mordías el otro sobre el encaje de mi brassiere… me retorcí de lo fascinada que estaba. Enredé una de mis manos entre tu cabellera rubia e hice que alzaras tu rostro hacia mi… me excitaba tanto verte así, con la mirada nublada, perdido en nuestra intimidad, pero aquello me mató.

Fue mi perdición…

Tu cara sonrojada, tu respiración agitada, tu sudor que bajaba seximente por tu cuerpo, tu olor… ¡Dios!

Sin pensarlo exigí tu boca, tu lengua jugó con la mía apasionadamente y tus manos bajaron mis bragas… ya llegaba el momento en el que los dos deseábamos convertirnos en uno solo. Mis manos también bajaron lentamente por tu cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de tu piel ardiente, tu gemiste calladamente y poco a poco fui bajándote los boxers… lo sufriente para que tu miembro saliera.

Te alejaste un poco de mi para acomodarte listo para penetrarme y yo mordí mis labios en represalia a la desesperación… tanto tiempo soñando con esto… tanto tiempo anhelándote… tanto tiempo maldiciéndome por no estar contigo y ahora…

— ¡Ahh! — Gemí como si fuera mi primera vez… tu te hundías poco a poco en mi y tu mandíbula se notaba tensa, alcé mis piernas a tus caderas para tenerte más dentro y tu soltaste un gemido ronco. — N-Naruto — por intuición dije tu nombre y empezaste a moverte sacando y penetrándome cada vez más rápido y fuerte…

Salvajemente…

Esa era la palabra que describía todo lo que me estabas haciendo.

Tus labios besaron una vez más mi boca, yo mordí delicadamente tu labio inferior mientras seguíamos con nuestra faena…

— T-Te amo — Me dijiste jadeante sin detener tus movimientos

— N-Naruto… y-yo también t-te amo — respondí oprimiéndote a mi.

Tu respiración agitada acarició mi cuello y fue ahí cuando empecé a estremecerme. Tu me abrasaste.

— H-Hinata… — Decías con dificultad y pronto alzaste tu mirada. — Ya n-no te vallas… d-de mi lado. — Pediste

— J-Jamás… — En ese momento tu cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentí tu esencia llenarme por completo. Te abrasé… sentía que moría entre tus brazos, yo también llegué al clímax junto contigo…

.

Cuando todo terminó me acariciaste el rostros y me sonreías fascinado, mis mejillas ardieron, sabía que me estaba sonrojando.

— Hinata… dime que es verdad todo esto. — Me dijiste dudoso.

— Es verdad, Naruto. Te amo y no quiero apartarme nuevamente de ti, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Tengo miedo. — Confesé — Tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a hacer daño, tengo miedo de que solo juegues conmigo y…

Tus labios sellaron a los míos, me besaste tan amorosamente que casi pierdo el conocimiento.

— Entiéndeme… he cambiado por ti, ya no soy el mismo. Te amo, siempre debí saberlo… desde el primer día en que te vi, debía suponer que tu eras la dueña de mi. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. — una lagrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla y sonreí extasiada. Era todo lo que quería escuchar.

— Te perdono amor — Respondí — Pero si vuelves a ser el mismo que conocí, yo…

— No. — Me interrumpiste — He cambiado.

— Te creo — Dije muy feliz y no perdí la oportunidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos.

Teníamos mucho que decirnos, pero también sabíamos que ya habría tiempo de conversar. Mientras nos quedamos abrazados en silencio…

— Feliz Cumpleaños — Me dijiste de pronto. Yo solo sonreí gustosa… era lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz.

Después de eso, pasaron unos minutos y vi que cerrabas lentamente tus ojos por el cansancio, pero pronto los abriste de golpe.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunté intrigada.

— Si — Me dijiste muy alarmado — Esta vez tu te tendrás que dormir primero, ni creas que te escaparás como la última vez — Me reí ante lo que habías dicho.

— No te preocupes amor — Dije alegre — Esta vez no me iré, así que duerme tranquilo.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura.

Tan pronto como lo dije, caíste rendido sobre mi pecho, tu respiración fue convirtiéndose en pausada y yo acaricié amorosamente tus cabellos dorados… te creía.

Creía que habías cambiado por mi y fue por eso que decidí darte esta segunda oportunidad… ya que errar es de humanos y perdonar es algo divino… y más cuando se ama de verdad.

Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, le agradecía a _él_ por regalarme mi libertad… siempre lo tendría presente y le tendría un gran cariño.

Mi corazón decidió, era a ti a quien amaba y a quien quería amar por el resto de mi vida, dentro de mi sabía que tu también me amabas tanto o igual que yo… mi Naruto. _Te amo*_

_**~¿Y bien, merezco un review? ^w^**_

_Ustedes que dicen chicos? Kukuku perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero esque esta conti tenía que ser para el cumple de Hinata jejeje XD y den gracias a Kami-sama de que el cumple de Hina no haya sido hasta agosto jajajajajaja bien, bien pero bueno… que iba a decir?, ha si… desgraciadamente no podré actualizar los demás fics, quizás sea para el otro año, ya que me surgió un viaje de improvisto -.- y de hecho esta actualización iba a ser para el 27 de diciembre pero como me voy mañana…. En fin -.- yo no quiero, pero bueno._

_El asterisco (*) significa que Hinata lo susurró antes de dormirse ^w^. Por cierto, la persona que vivía con Hinata es... quien quieran imaginarse -.- puede ser Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara o hasta Itachi o uno "X"... es a su elección. xD_

_Bien, ya es todo! Me despido, por cierto ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!, espero que esta conti les haya gustado a ustedes que pidieron conti para volverlo Two Shot y para los que solo leen también ^^ ____ya que… como decirlo? Lo hice hoy y no me dio tiempo de revisar si ponía algo coherente o no =S…__entonces… Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis! Y el two shot es mío xD en fin!_

_**~¿Me obsequiarían un review? ^.^**_


End file.
